


Happy Birthday, Love.

by TyanataDraven



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Happy Birthday Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Sherlock Holmes's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyanataDraven/pseuds/TyanataDraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has been wondering what to get his boyfriend for his birthday. It is very hard to surprise the Great Sherlock Holmes.</p>
<p>When he finds it he gets help from two men who already knew what John would want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Love.

It's January 1st and Sherlock's birthday is in five days. John has no idea what to get the sleuth. He has been trying to figure it out for more than a month. He knows that if asked Sherlock would say nothing but you. He smirks because that is one of the things he is getting him. He had purchased a new red jumper that matched Sherlock's favorite pair of John's pants perfectly. He was walking down a row of shops when something catches his eye. He smiles and knows exactly what he is getting Sherlock for his birthday. He decides he best get someone else to make the purchase and pick up so he won't accidentally let Sherlock know what he is planning besides then night alone together. Mrs. Hudson had already planned on going on a trip to her nephew in two days and Greg volunteered to watch Billie Jean for a few days so they would have the flat to themselves. He snaps a picture and sends it to Lestrade knowing he would be more than happy to assist the doctor in this endeavor.

 

 

<I need you to find out Sherlock's ring size and make a discreet purchase for my by the 6th. JW>

<image file>

 

 

* * *

 

Greg laughs as he opens the image on his phone and shows it to his boyfriend. "I told you they would have the same idea. So what do I get for being right?" Mycroft snorts, "It took John longer to find them though." He leans over and kisses Gregory, "I believe it was something about me taking a vacation for a whole week with no interruptions unless it is a state of emergency and my brother does not qualify in anyway as such. We can pick the rings up anytime between now and then." Greg nodded and kissed Mycroft once more. "I won the pool at the Yard as well. I said it would be Sherlock's birthday when they got together when they would propose to each other. I had no doubts it would take nearly as long as it did them to get together in the first place." Mycroft hummed, "It was a ridiculously long time. I had them pegged for this the night we met John." Greg laughed, "You have no room to talk on how long it took. It wasn't until Sherlock's Fall before we got together. I'll give that I was still married when we met but that would have ended much sooner if you had expressed your interest back then." Mycroft scowls, "I did not want to break your family up. I was worried your children would despise you for leaving their mother and starting a relationship with a man. I also did not think you would want me." Greg puts his hand on his lover's cheek " My kids  already knew about Missy's affairs and were mad it took me so long to end the marriage. They informed me it was rather unhealthy for them to have a parent trying to keep a one-sided relationship going for their sake. I asked where they got this information and they said your brother and John talked to them. John merely told them that a relationship like mine and their mom's was not healthy but that it was up to me to end it. They told me to get on with my life and ask you out." Greg smiles at the look of shock on Mycroft's face. "They adore you Myc. They said they could see the way we looked at each other that we should be together and it was making them sick watching it." Mycroft swallowed, "I thought they didn't like me." Greg stands and pulls Mycroft with him, "They love you as much as I do. Let me show you." He leads him to their bedroom.

* * *

 

Mycroft met Sherlock on the Fifth of January and presented him with the beautiful Titanium Blue ring for John. "I took the liberty to add the scroll work and inscription. It's  **sibh**   **mo**   **cridhe.** It means ' _You are My Heart'._ I recalled that you had told me Moriarty had once said he would burn the heart out of you. When you faked your death I knew then that it was John especially after you asked me to watch over him until you returned. I regret that I was unable to keep him waiting for you but if it hadn't been for Ms. Morstan he would have been dead." Sherlock examined every millimeter of the ring. He smiled as he placed it on his thumb the only finger it had a chance of fitting as John's fingers were two sizes larger than his own. He smiled sincerely at Mycroft something he had not done since they were children, "It's perfect, My. Don't regret what you cannot change. You did what you thought best. The only thing that might have stopped John other than Mary would have been telling him I was alive and at that time I was very close to dyeing." He placed the ring back in it' plain black box and slipped it into his coat pocket. " I will be asking him tomorrow." Mycroft smiled at his baby brother. He was happy for him and silently wished Sherringford was there to share this moment with them. "Happy Birthday, Sherlock."

* * *

 At the same time Mycroft was giving Sherlock his ring, Greg was at 221b dropping of John's and picking up 3 year old Billie Jean Watson so her daddy could give Papa a very special grown-up only birthday. John was rolling the ring around his hand admiring the beautiful blue color and intricate scroll work. He was stunned by the thoughtfulness of his future brother-in-law to request the intricate design of a Celtic Knot and heart wrenching inscription. " **Mo **anam**   **buin** **ri **sibh.******   _My Soul Belongs to You._ I don't think I could have chosen better."  He looks up at Greg, "Why did Mycroft have this added?" Greg shrugs, "Sentiment. He blames himself for some of what happened to the both of you during Sherlock's Hiatus. He also wants to show that he approves of you and Sherlock. He also wants to make it up to the both of you for not being 100% on watch for Him causing Billie Jean to be without her Mum." John looks over to the little blond, blue-eyed girl playing with her favorite doll her Papa had gotten her for Christmas one that looked like her and a sadness in the knowledge that Mary was not there to see her grow up, to fall in love, and that Billie Jean would never know her amazing Mum that had loved a battle- scarred ex-army doctor and a crazy consulting detective enough to give them a reason to find each other. He sighed, "She knew what might happen to her and made sure BJ was protected. She also planned for what would happen to her if we died. I was mad she didn't tell me about setting up the paper work that allowed Sherlock to adopt BJ after her death or those that place BJ in your care if neither we nor Sherlock survived. Mary's last words were for me to let myself love him. Sometimes I wonder if I took them correctly. I don't regret my time with her or my choices since her death. Billie Jean is safe. She has four very over protective men that love her more than their own lives for parents and uncles." Greg laughed, "Yeah and between the Yarders and Mycroft's Minions she will be spoiled rotten and never able to date in her life." John laughed at that knowing it was completely true. Sally Donovan being the worst of the bunch. It had taken some time but John had come to respect the choice Sally had made when she took the evidence against Sherlock to Greg and Chief Inspector. He understood that she was only doing her job. The funny thing was that it had been Sherlock who had made John realize this when he had gone up to Sally when they finally worked with her again and he had shook her hand telling her he held no grudge against her and that he respected her difficult decision to do her job competently. Everyone had been shocked by this. When Sally recovered she merely said thank you and returned to her work. Nothing more was ever said by either of them and if anyone else said something they were told to 'piss off'. **  
**

 

 "Well I best collect the rug rat and head out. I believe Uncle Mycroft has quite a bit of overindulgence planned." Greg said as he stood up. John shook his head, "Yeah I think he is trying to make up for his and Sherlock's childhood with her. Don't let him go too overboard with it. BJ come give Daddy a kiss it's time to go with Uncle Greg." The little girl run to her daddy's arms and after giving him a kiss and telling him to be a good boy went and grabbed her coat, gloves and scarf that matched Papa's putting them on to wait for her uncle. Greg grabbed up her small suitcase and made certain she had her doll before leaving. John walked them out and gave Billie Jean another kiss when he buckled her into her car seat. He watched them until they turned the corner before returning to the flat. He placed Sherlock's ring in the box it had come in and then went done to Mrs' Hudson's flat were a larger box and wrapping paper were waiting. He had decided that if Sherlock didn't see the correct size of the box then John had a better shot of surprising the man with his proposal. After he finished wrapping it he left in Mrs. Hudson's flat until tomorrow night.

* * *

The next day John had located a case that would keep Sherlock occupied for a few hours while he gathered the few items left they needed to enjoy their night. He went to Angelo's and picked up Sherlock's favorite meal and a lovely bottle of Merlot. He then went to Tesco's and gathered the items to make Sherlock's favorite dessert a Baba Au Rhum cake.

John had just finished cleaning the kitchen and had set the food from Angelo's to warm in the oven to warm and the wine to breathe when he heard the outside door to the flat open and close. Sherlock was home earlier than expected. John was glad he had already grabbed the gift from Mrs. Hudson's flat. He had already set it on the coffee table. He looked down at his messy clothes and sighed. He had really hoped to be able to take a quick shower and change into his new red jumper and their favorite red pants. John smirked thinking of all the times he had been snogged in some random alley or warehouse or crime scene because he just happened to be wearing them and Sherlock had caught a glimpse of them.

When Sherlock opened the door he saw the gift on the coffee table but ignored it. He removed his coat and scarf carefully hanging them on the coat rack. "John?" "In the kitchen, Love." He entered the kitchen to see John checking the temperature of the food in the oven. "It will be a bit before the food is warm enough to eat. I got your favorite from Angelo's and made a  Baba Au Rhum." John turned and motioned to the cake sitting on the table. Sherlock smiled "It smells wonderful and the cake looks to good to eat." John blushed a sight Sherlock loved to see. Sherlock took on a serious air, "Will you come in the living room for a moment?" John nodded and followed him to the front room. Sherlock motioned for him to sit in his favorite chair. He then began to pace. "It has been sometime since we finally excepted how we had felt for each other. I realized my own feelings after the pool incident during "The Great Game" as you named it on your blog. I knew I cared for you as more than a friend would but was unsure of how deeply I felt them until after Baskerville and realized I had nearly lost your friendship because of a miss understand mostly on my part." Sherlock paused for a breath. "Sherlock, what" He held up a hand silencing John's question, "Please John I do not think I can get through this if you interrupt me." John nodded his understanding and made the general 'carry on" motion with his hand.

Sherlock sighed and ran a hand through his hair before continuing, "It was during my Hiatus that I realized the true depth of my feelings for you. I had thought I loved you before Moriarty threatened your life but until you were no longer there I didn't truly know what it was. At first when we first met I believed that it was only an infatuation because outside of my parents and Mycroft you were the first person to appreciate me the real me. You even killed a man that first night. I thought that I would be able to push all these feelings aside that I had for you as I did everything else. Instead an entire wing was built for everything and anything that had to do with you in my Mind Palace. It wasn't distracting unless we had a row or I didn't keep a watch on it. It became hard to contain while I was away. So hard in fact that I need help so instead of just something that was a vague representation of you a complete model of you took charge of certain things in the Palace starting with your wing and continuing into the worst thing I had done or endured while away."

Sherlock reached a hand into his pocket and grabbed the black box within. "When I returned I tried to be happy for you. I truly did. I liked Mary even after she shot me. Then when she named your daughter after the both of us it made it hurt even more but it was from happiness. I realized in her way Mary knew and cared about me. Then when I received the paperwork that stated should anything happen to Mary I would receive her parental rights I knew Mary knew how I felt about you. The thing is I was never sure of how you felt about me. I know you had labeled me as your friend at Baskerville but I was skeptical of that because when I named you my friend to Sebastian Wilkes you corrected me saying "colleague" instead." John winced, "Sorry about that." Sherlock waved a hand, "All forgiven. You did not know what a right bastard Seb was. Eventually I was not only your friend but even after making you believe I was dead for two years you still claimed me as your best friend."

Sherlock knelt down in front of John, "When Mary died and her choice came to light you decided I would be allowed to keep the parental rights and your daughter would call me Papa but that is nothing compared to the title you gave me last year when you claimed me as your lover and showed me what it meant to not only love with every fiber of my being but to be loved in return." He placed the black box with the lid open into John's hands. "John Hamish Watson, I want to be your husband. Will you marry me?"

John was shocked. He wasn't sure what to say but was thinking 'You right wanker, It's your birthday and I'm supposed to ask you to marry me.' Sherlock was becoming scared that he had messed up terribly when John did not answer. He was about to run and hide when John brought the ring out of the box. John realized the scroll work was the same as that on the ring he had for Sherlock as well as it also being blue titanium. He knew then that Sherlock must have asked Mycroft to assist him in the purchase of the ring. When he read the inscription tears filled his eyes. He looked at Sherlock, "Before I can give you an answer I want you to open up your birthday gift." Sherlock looked over at the box, "If you don't want to you can just say no and we shall forget I ever asked."

John laughed, "Open the damn box. I'm not saying no." Sherlock furrowed his brow unsure of what John meant but he did reach over and picked up the gift. He quickly opened it but then froze just as he had when John first called him his best friend. Inside the larger box sat a box exactly the same as the one he had place into John's hands. He looked up at John looking for an explanation. He found John's smile, " **S** **ibh**   **mo**   **cridhe.** You are my heart. I hope I can live up to that. Open the box." Sherlock did so. Inside he saw a slightly smaller version of the ring John held no wore on his finger. Sherlock set the boxes on the floor and pulled out the ring. On closer inspection he saw that this one also held an inscription. "What does it say?" John took the ring from his hand and slipped it on his finger, " It says  **Mo **anam**   **buin** **ri **sibh******  which means My Soul belongs to You. I had decide to ask you to marry me when I saw these rings in the window of a jewelry shop not far from the Row. The color reminded me of your and Billie Jean's eyes and I knew it had to be now. I sent a picture of them to Greg and asked him to make the purchase so you wouldn't figure it out first." John smiled, "I didn't think about it yesterday but now I realize even Mycroft doesn't have enough influence to get a jeweler to do such intricate scroll work in three and a half days."

Sherlock snorted staring down at the rings resting on his and John's hands. "I asked Mycroft to acquire yours two weeks before Christmas. I requested the scroll work something to make the plain blue band show the beauty of your soul to the world around us. I was hoping it would be done by Christmas but the jeweler said it would take three weeks to be done. Mycroft and Greg must have ordered your ring at the same time and added the inscriptions as well. It's true though. You are My Heart." John stroked his hand along Sherlock's cheek, "And My Soul belongs to You. My answer is a resounding yes by the way. Other than the Yarders we'll tell people you asked me okay because you decided to first." Sherlock looked confused, "Why not the Yarders?" "Because they have be placing bets on our relationship in one form or another since we met starting with how long I would last as your flatmate and ending with the current two parter of when we will propose and who will be the one to do so. Greg wins the first part. He was sure we would do this before your birthday about six months ago. He opted out of the actual proposing stating he would know before anyone else. He told me about the bets yesterday."

Sherlock laughed and resoundingly kissed his fiance. 'What a brilliant word that fiance, only husband being better than that.' "Of course the Yarders are all too dense to think we might propose at the same time. Come lets eat. I am sure the food is warm enough now and that cake looks delicious. I think we should eat before a unwrap my other gift." This statement cause John to laugh, "You always deduce what I am getting you. I hope after we are married you pretend surprise better on what BJ and I get you for Christmas and your birthday." Sherlock's smile was anything but innocent, "I can only promise to feign surprise for a gift from any current and future children we have together." John was shocked by Sherlock's statement, "Future children? You want to have others?" Sherlock nodded, "I would like to have one biologically mine as well as adopt a few together." John smiled brightly, "Of course Sherlock as many as you want."

After they had eaten and were basking in the afterglow of hours of lovemaking John whispered to a sleeping Sherlock, "Happy Birthday, Love." Sherlock responded by snuggling closer to his fiance. John drifted to sleeping while staring at his beautiful ring.


End file.
